


Noches

by ConsBastony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsBastony/pseuds/ConsBastony
Summary: La vida de los hermanos Winchester nunca ha sido fácil. Menos ahora que tienen que lidiar con su padre desaparecido y las visiones de Sam.





	Noches

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo reto del Mes demoníaco 2018 del grupo Wincest Infinito. Tenía que estar basado en la primera temporada, contener más de 1000 palabras y ser escrito antes de 5 días (me tardé once). Espero que les guste.

El ambiente del restaurante lo estaba llevando al hartazgo. Una, dos, cinco chicas desfilando frente a ellos. Sam no estaba de humor. Se habían hecho pasar por herederos millonarios para un caso y ahora estaban en la mira de todos, mayormente chicas, aunque algún chico ocasional. Los grandiosos hermanos Goodman. Si tan sólo supieran que en su vida real no tenían ni un quinto en que caerse muertos. 

Su vida real. 

¿Podrían llamarla así? Estaba llena de engaños, trucos, fingir ser otras personas y fantasmas.

Engañaban a otras personas y a ellos mismos. A Sam no le gusta, pero cada semana o cada mes se cambian los nombres de sus tarjetas de crédito. A pesar de unos cuantos años de infancia de semi constancia, el resto de su vida lo habían pasado recorriendo las carreteras de Estados Unidos. Luego Stanford. A Sam no le sorprendía del todo el hecho de haber abandonado su futuro como abogado, estando tan cerca de la meta, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Incluso había veces en que pensaba que se había tardado, que no sabía cómo había negado sus raíces tanto tiempo. Era casi absurda la facilidad con la que lo había hecho. Pero después de todo nadie podía culparlo, era la única vida que conocía. Y ya no había nadie del otro lado que lo retuviera. 

Volteó a ver a Dean. Vaqueros, sonrisa, facilidad para manejar el arma y las mujeres, se le ve un poco mayor pero sigue actuando igual. Para Sam, él también se engaña. Sabe que hay algo no dicho allí, a lo que quisiera ponerle palabras. Algo en su mirada que nunca había visto, pero no sabe qué es. Dean no se lo dirá, él no se lo preguntará. Y allí están, como si todo estuviera bien. 

No presta atención a su hermano, que flirtea con una chica, hasta que ésta les dice que todo inició con una familia que se hizo adinerada de pronto y empezaron a ocurrir los asesinatos a puerta cerrada, donde no había explicación. Logran resolver el caso, una pareja que se hacían cercanos de los millonarios y manipulaban a un espíritu para que al morir les dejaran todo a ellos. La situación le deja perturbado por el hecho de que al final son asesinados por el mismo fantasma, dejando a dos niños huérfanos. Y es otra noche en la que Sam no puede dormir. En la que piensa en Jessica y desea lograr su venganza, pues es lo único que puede hacer. Lo único en lo que puede pensar para no saltar en la otra cama y dormir juntos como cuando eran niños. El hombre a su lado respira pausadamente pero sabe que no está dormido.

- 

Los días se han vuelto cada vez más fríos, se acerca el invierno y aún no tienen noticias de su padre. 

Es extraño cómo todo se siente. Como esos cuatro años no hubieran pasado. Cubriéndose las espaldas el uno al otro. En las cacerías, en las noches. Dean escucha la respiración de su hermano en medio de la habitación silenciosa. A pesar de sentirse en calma por su regreso, no puede dormir. No si el que está en la cama de al lado no duerme. Y así es como pasan las horas, uno al lado del otro, sin dormir, sin decir nada.

Dean sabe que lo que Sam quiere no es del todo encontrar a papá. Pero tienen que hacerlo. Se siente casi perdido sin él. Ya no hay más órdenes, más que la constante cuida a tu hermano. Y por momentos no sabe si él lo cuida o Sam cuida de él.

-

Ha pasado casi un mes desde la primera vez que Sam tuvo una visión. Dean no dice nada pero está aterrado por su hermanito. Ha aumentado la guardia y mata a cualquier desgraciada bestia que siquiera voltee a verlo. Siempre ha estado allí para él, pero ahora siente que es lo más grande que les ha pasado. Y teme no poder con eso. Que le sobrepase y lo derrumbe. 

Se alejan, regresan. Inevitablemente. Como dos peces atrapados con el mismo hilo de pescar, jalando en dos direcciones distintas. Es imposible, pero hay veces en las que ese hilo se acorta tanto que parece que van a fusionarse en uno solo. Y otras en las que se aleja demasiado, haciéndolos ver como un par de extraños. 

Y es por eso que siente un gran alivio cuando es curado de su condición cardíaca por el pastor. No le teme a la muerte, sino a dejar solo a Sam. No piensa dos veces en ello y se apresura a averiguar cómo lo hizo. (No piensa en que es lo más cerca que han estado desde que volvió de Stanford.) Sospecha que el pastor está haciendo magia negra. (No piensa más que una vez en que su toque está lleno de devoción. Como siempre, como nunca.) Tienen que detenerlo antes de que siga matando personas. (No piensa en que Sam está tan hundido como él.) 

Y si lo hiciera, siempre hay casos nuevos con qué expiar sus culpas.

-

Han conocido a un par de caza fantasmas. Dean bromea porque no se parece en nada a lo que ellos hacen. Conducen por un par de horas hasta que oscurece, entonces van a buscar un motel para pasar la noche, pero el encargado dice que sólo tiene habitaciones de una cama y ambos deciden que está bien. La adrenalina de la caza se está pasando y no cree poder conducir hasta otro sitio. Hacía mucho que no les sucedía, así que consiguen unas cervezas antes de meterse a la habitación.

—Un tulpa. Vaya, hace tiempo que no veía uno de esos— Sam dio un trago a su lata con expresión delirante.

—¿Te imaginas que hubiera sido un payaso asesino?— volteó a verlo y alcanzó a reírse antes de ser atacado con una almohada. 

Tres o cuatro cervezas cada uno estaban haciendo que la bruma del alcohol se les subiera. La visión se volvió un poco borrosa, la risa se hizo más fácil y por supuesto, la valentía se hizo presente. Dean no quería mencionar a Jess, pero la verdad tenía duda. El valor corriendo por sus venas lo manejaba ahora.

—Y, ¿no has estado con alguna mujer últimamente?— Intentó que sonara como una pregunta casual como cualquier otra. Lo vio de reojo, esperando su reacción. Su expresión se comenzó a poner sombría, y Dean se pateó mentalmente por haberlo preguntado. Se apresuró como pudo a componer las cosas antes de que su hermano se encerrara de nuevo en su caparazón.— ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera un beso? Sólo decía porque seguramente has perdido práctica.

—Eso no se necesita practicar, Dean. Ni siquiera tienes que saber cómo, sólo vas y lo haces.

Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Un suspiro, un sonrisa y estaba de vuelta en el juego. Con su actitud de chulo estaba tentando a la suerte.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no vienes y me enseñas? 

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, como cuando el tren deja las puertas abiertas porque se va a quedar parado un rato, y para que los usuarios puedan decidir si salirse o esperar a que continúe avanzando. Y así se quedan, esperando a que el tren parta, que el tiempo pase y los lleve en el mismo camino de siempre. 

Pero no quieren seguir esperando, y salen. No saben quién fue el que dio el primer paso, pero ahora juntan sus labios en un beso desesperado. Tan pronto Dean lo ha sentido jadeando en su boca se ha arrepentido. Y al parecer Sam lo siente, porque se agarra con fuerza a la solapa de su chamarra, después a su cabeza. Y Dean se deja de resistir porque no tiene ningún sentido. Su cuerpo está tenso y relajado al mismo tiempo. Quiere alejarse y quedarse allí para siempre. Cuando su lengua ingresa en su boca, todos sus problemas se le borran de la mente, pues no hay espacio para nada que no sea Sam. Un respiro en medio de todo ese caos. Era como si el universo conspirara y rogara porque estuvieran juntos. Como si supiera todo lo que iban a pasar y les dejara disfrutar ese momento. 

Cuando se separan, una gran cantidad de aire llena sus pulmones. Por un momento la búsqueda de su padre queda relegada a segundo, quinto, milésimo plano. Se han besado. Y se ha sentido tan extraño. La cara aún le hormiguea, las manos le dan comezón, el corazón le palpita contra el pecho. La sombra del beso no desaparece. Después de estar tanto tiempo al borde del precipicio, por fin han caído. Sonríe nervioso porque tiene miedo de lo que puede pasar. De lo que pasó. 

—Me equivoqué, Sammy. Sí sabes, aunque lo podrías hacer mejor.— De algún modo se las arregla para que la voz no le suene temblorosa. 

De pronto ya no hay nada más que decir. Todavía no están listos para dar el siguiente paso. El cansancio se apodera de ellos y duermen espalda contra espalda en la única cama de la habitación. No volverán a hablar de ello. No hasta que vuelva a ocurrir. Aunque esa vez será en condiciones muy distintas.


End file.
